Feliz Año, Amor Mío
by Channylover08
Summary: Freddie recibe una carta de una mujer desconocida, que siempre estuvo mas cerca de lo que el pensaba. One-Shot AU & OOC... Una historia de año nuevo un poco atrasada...


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece iCarly**

"**Feliz Año, Amor Mío"**

Se que te has de preguntar quien te envía esas rosas cada fin de año por los últimos 10 años, este día se despejaran todas tus dudas, pero antes de decirte quien soy necesito contarte una historia, que sucedió hace 11 años.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace más 11 años...<strong>

Una joven rubia estaba emocionada porque esta seria su primer participación en una película, no decía mas que una línea pero sabia que por algo se empezaba, estaba extasiada no solo por ser su primer trabajo como actriz si no porque trabajaría bajo el mando de su director favorito Fredward Benson.

Lo ha admirado desde el momento en que vio su primer película, a pesar de que en ese entonces era un joven director ya había dirigido 10 películas a la escasa edad de 25 años, era sorprendente el manejo de cámaras que tenía, todo mundo quería trabajar con él.

Su momento llegaba y apareció en escena siguió las indicaciones al pie de la letra y salió a la primer toma, sin embargo decidieron hacer dos mas como refuerzo.

La joven estaba emocionada su pequeña participación había concluido y estaba cambiándose a su ropa habitual, salió del vestidor sin mirar a su alrededor y en ese momento choco con alguien, al levantar la vista y disculparse por estar distraída noto que había chocado con nada menos que Fredward Benson. Se disculpo y siguió su camino.

* * *

><p>La rubia estaba celebrando con amigos el fin de este año, estaba feliz había sido un buen año, había logrado tantas cosas, uno de sus mejores amigos Orenthal Gibson o Gibby como todos lo llamaban desde hace años había conseguido entradas para una de las cenas de año nuevo más codiciadas en todo Hollywood, ¿como lo hizo? Eso es algo que aun no comprende la joven.<p>

La rubia estaba paseando por el lugar había saludado a varias personalidades, todos muy cordiales algunos le dieron tips para que tuviera éxito en el medio. A las 10:00 de la noche decidió ir a buscar a sus amigos. Estaba tan distraída que no se percato que alguien caminaba en su dirección hasta que chocaron.

"Disculpe" dijo la joven apenada

"No hay problema" contesto un joven castaño

"Fredward Benson" dijo el joven tendiendo su mano

"Samantha Puckett" respondió ella tomando su mano

"Pero puedes llamarme Freddie" dijo él con una sonrisa de lado

"Sam" respondió ella con una sonrisa

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" pregunto Freddie de la nada

"Si" dijo ella

Los jóvenes bailaron por horas, estaban tan sumergidos en su plática que casi pierden el momento de la llegada del año nuevo.

Justo cuando el reloj marco las doce Freddie se agacho dándole un beso, el cual Sam correspondió en cuestión de segundos, el calor del beso aumento y Freddie acompaño a Sam a su casa, ahí continuaron las caricias y con la llegada del nuevo año sus cuerpos se volvieron uno solo.

Al día siguiente Sam despertó sola en su fría habitación, no había quedado rastro de Freddie pareciera como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

><p>Los meses pasaron y Sam comenzó a tener ciertos malestares matutinos, en un principio creyó se trataba de una simple gripe, pero no fue hasta un desmayo que sufrió en horas laborales que descubrió el motivo de su malestar<p>

"Felicidades" dijo el doctor entrando a la habitación

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Sam

"Tiene 13 semanas de embarazo" dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

Sam no podía creer lo que escuchaba y su mente dejo de funcionar, y en ese mismo instante comenzó a hiperventilar. La siguiente mañana estaba viendo el noticiero y al momento de pasar a las notas de espectáculo por obra del destino comenzaron a hablar de él. La nota era en torno a su siguiente película la cual comenzaría a grabar la siguiente semana. Esa noche habría una gran cena de despedida para el gran director.

Sam espero por horas afuera del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cena pero Freddie nunca apareció, minutos más tarde escucho que había tenido que salir rápidamente del país por que se había presentado un problema en la producción de su nueva película. Sam derrotada regreso a su hogar.

* * *

><p>"¿Y cómo piensas llamarlo?" pregunto Melanie la hermana gemela de Sam<p>

"Fredward" respondió ella acariciando al pequeño en sus brazos

"Como su padre" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Era víspera de año nuevo, Freddie estaba algo estresado este ultimo año había sido uno muy pesado para él, con dos películas bajo el brazo y un sinfín de actividades publicitarias había visto pasar sus días.<p>

Estaba listo para partir a la cena anual de fin de año que organizaba la agencia más codiciada del país. Justo en el momento en que se disponía a partir, Spencer su mayordomo lo detuvo.

"Le ha llegado esto" dijo Spencer señalando un arreglo florar en la sala de estar.

"¿De quién son?" se limito Freddie a contestar

"No lo sé" respondió Spencer sinceramente

"Creo haber visto una tarjeta" añadió

Freddie se acerco tomo la tarjeta y leyó su contenido

"Feliz Año, Amor Mío" decía

"No tiene firma" dijo Freddie acariciando las rosas

* * *

><p>Sam veía a su pequeño de 3 años recién cumplidos jugar con una cámara que le había suplicado le comprara como regalo de cumpleaños. Sam no podía negarle nada a ese pequeño. Así que con mucho dolor por los recuerdos que le traerían el verlo jugar con dicho artefacto cumplió su deseo.<p>

En ese instante Sam recordó la noticia inesperada que recibió esa mañana, "Fredward Benson reconocido director contraerá nupcias con Carly Shay en víspera de año nuevo" leía una y otra vez Sam con esperanza que todo fuera una mentira.

* * *

><p>Freddie nerviosamente se veía al espejo, esa mañana se había despertado algo nervioso, él creía eran los típicos sentimientos de un hombre a punto de casarse pero sentía cierto dolor en el pecho el cual no podía explicar.<p>

Tomo un respiro hondo y se dispuso a salir de su casa, camino a esa iglesia donde Carly Shay estaría esperándolo.

Antes de salir vio el arreglo florar que recibía sin falta desde hace 4 años se acerco a él y leyó la clásica tarjeta "Feliz Año, Amor Mío" acaricio las rosas y pensó "¿Quién eres?" antes de salir rumbo al altar.

* * *

><p>Un niño castaño de 5 años corría sin preocupaciones por el salón de baile, esa noche había asistido con su madre a una fiesta de año nuevo, era la primera vez que no la festejaban solo ellos dos, con ocasionales visitas de su tía Melanie.<p>

Veía extasiado a su alrededor todo parecía tan perfecto, lleno de vida, aun en su letargo comenzó a correr y sin darse cuenta cruzo con un señor cayendo al suelo

"Lo siento" dijo el niño poniéndose de pie

"No te preocupes, pequeño" dijo el hombre

"¿Estas solo?" pregunto el

"No" respondió el niño

"Vine con mi mama" añadió

"¿Y cómo te llamas?" pregunto el hombre

"Fredward" respondió el pequeño

"Pero mi mami me dice Freddie" añadió con una tierna sonrisa que mostraba el faltante de sus dientes frontales

"Yo me llamo igual" respondió el hombre

"Ah claro" dijo el niño

"Tu eres el director" añadió

"Mi mami te admira mucho" dijo Freddie Jr.

"Cuando sea grande seré como tú" añadió el niño

"Fredward Puckett" dijo Sam acercándose a su hijo

"Nunca vuelvas a hacerme eso" dijo ella molesta

"Oh, eres tú" dijo Freddie algo exaltado

En ese instante Sam se percato de su presencia y comenzó a temblar un poco

"Tu eres la madre de este hermoso niño" dijo Freddie agitando la cabellera del pequeño

"Tu hijo es muy lindo" añadió antes de retirarse

"No me reconoció" pensó Sam

* * *

><p>"Mami" pregunto Freddie Jr. A la edad de 7 años<p>

"Si amor" respondió Sam

"¿Te vas a casar con Brad?" pregunto

"Por que preguntas eso" respondió Sam

"Es que cada vez que sales con el" dijo el

"Te ves feliz"

"Y se que en algún momento vas a rehacer tu vida" continuo

"Y Brad me cae bien" dijo Freddie Jr. sinceramente

"No te molestaría si lo hiciera" le pregunto Sam

"No" respondió Freddie

"Bien" dijo Sam dándole un abrazo

"Vamos mami" dijo el niño terminando el abrazo

"Brad ya está aquí" dijo jalándola del brazo

Sam y Freddie Jr. bajaron las escaleras y al pie de ellas se encontraba Brad un gran amigo de Sam desde hacía ya varios años.

"Sabes" dijo Sam cuando lo saludaba

"Tal vez"

"El próximo año te responda" dijo ella

"Esa pregunta que tanto me has hecho" añadió

"El próximo año" dijo Brad algo triste

"Si, o acaso no puedes esperar unas horas" contesto Sam alegrando a Brad

Sam y Brad estaban en la fiesta de fin de año cuando él le dijo a ella que iría a buscarles algo para tomar. Sam le sonrió y le dijo que lo esperaría en ese mismo lugar

"Hola" dijo un hombre acercándose a ella

"Hola" respondió Sam percatándose de quien era

"¿Vienes sola?" pregunto el

"No" respondió ella

"Freddie" dijo el tendiendo su mano

"Lo sé" dijo ella tomándola

"Sam" añadió rápidamente

La conversación entre Sam y Freddie fluyo fácilmente. Freddie se preguntaba de donde la había visto mas nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente. Los minutos pasaron y Freddie le ofreció que fueran a otro lugar para poder platicar mejor. Sam sin dudarlo acepto. Esa noche termino en otra gran entrega de amor, pero en esta ocasión Sam fue la que abandono a Freddie no sin antes tomar una de las rosas que vio en la mesa de la sala de estar.

* * *

><p>"9 años" dijo Freddie<p>

"9 años" repitió

"9 años recibiendo estas flores con la misma tarjeta" dijo frustrado

"Y aun no sé quien es ella" dijo derrotado

"Pensé que al casarme dejaría de recibirlas" dijo Freddie pasando sus manos sobre su cabello

"Pero no"

"Incluso al divorciarme siguieron llegando" añadió

"¿Es posible querer a alguien sin saber quién es?" pregunto Freddie a Spencer

"No sabría decirlo" respondió el sinceramente

* * *

><p>"Haga todo lo posible" dijo Sam al borde de las lagrimas<p>

"No puedo irme antes de que el este aquí" añadió

"Hare lo que esté en mis manos" respondió el doctor antes de retirarse del lugar

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo Melanie a su hermana

"Cuanto le queda" pregunto Melanie al salir de la habitación

"Poco" respondió el doctor

"Minutos, tal vez horas" añadió

"Necesita ayudarla hasta que llegue su hijo" dijo Melanie suplicante

"Necesita despedirse de el" añadió

"Hare todo lo que pueda" dijo el doctor

Melanie regreso a la habitación de Sam y le sonrió ligeramente, ella le regreso la sonrisa aunque algo fingida.

"Necesito un favor Mel" dijo Sam

"Lo que quieras hermana" respondió Melanie

"Esto" dijo Sam mostrando un sobre

"Si" dijo Melanie

"Necesito que él lo lea" respondió Sam

"Pero no antes de mi partida" añadió

"Después" dijo Sam dándole el sobre a Melanie

"Prométeme que lo entregaras" dijo Sam

"Te lo prometo Sam" respondió Melanie

Los minutos pasaron y cada vez los dolores eran más insoportables, Sam trataba de alejar su mente del dolor viendo hacia la ventana que había en su habitación de hospital. No sabía cuando tiempo podría soportar pero no podía partir sin despedirse de su hijo.

"Mami" dijo Freddie Jr. entrando a la habitación

"Hola amor" dijo Sam abriendo sus brazos para su hijo

"Mami" dijo el niño abrazándola fuertemente

"No llores, amor" dijo Sam al borde de las lagrimas

"Sabes que nunca te abandonare, ¿cierto?" dijo Sam viéndolo a los ojos

Freddie Jr. asintió con la cabeza

"Que aunque no esté aquí presente" continuo ella

"Siempre te estaré vigilando" añadió con una sonrisa

"Quiero que obedezcas a tu tía Melanie" le dijo Sam

"¿Lo harás?" pregunto ella

"Si" respondió el niño

"Ahora si pequeño" dijo Sam tomando un respiro

"Nunca olvides cuanto te amo" añadió acariciándolo

"Yo también te amo mami" respondió el

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que Sam escucho en esa víspera de año nuevo

* * *

><p>Como veras esta fue la historia de un gran amor, que por obras del destino no pudo disfrutarse a plenitud. Una pasión que ha durado toda una vida y que ni el tiempo ni la distancia han logrado deteriorar.<p>

Estoy segura que ahora sabes quién te envía esas flores cada víspera de año nuevo.

Al leer esta carta significa que ya no estoy aquí, así que no trates de buscarme.

Te amare por siempre…

Feliz Año, Amor Mío

Freddie no podía creer lo que había leído, esa mujer que tanto le intrigaba, la mujer a la que había amado sin conocerla, había sido ella, todas esas ocasiones en que la tuvo en frente y nunca se dio cuenta. Había sido un estúpido por no reconocerla.

"Tu lo sabías, ¿cierto?" dijo Freddie al escuchar a Spencer entrar a la habitación

"La vi dos veces" respondió Spencer

"Y porque nunca me lo dijiste" pregunto Freddie molesto

"Ella no lo hubiera querido" respondió Spencer

"Ella deseaba que usted se diera cuenta" dijo Spencer con tristeza

La siguiente mañana Freddie comenzó la búsqueda por su hijo, lo encontró después de varios meses de larga búsqueda, hablo con él, le conto parte de lo sucedido y se sorprendió por la respuesta de su hijo. Él lo sabía, en una ocasión había escuchado a su madre y su tía hablar de él, esa noche descubrió quien era su padre, pero decidió respetar los deseos de su madre. Con el tiempo Freddie gano el cariño de su hijo, hasta que un día acepto vivir con él. Freddie veía a su hijo crecer y se reprochaba por haberse arrebatado el mismo el derecho de tener una familia junto a Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Esta historia es basada en la película del mismo título "Feliz Año, Amor Mío" (1957), la cual a su vez está basada en el libro "Letter from an Unknown Woman" de Stefan Zweig… **

**Este lo quería escribir antes del fin de año para publicarlo ese día pero me fue imposible así que es un one-shot de Fin de año atrasado. Espero les haya gustado**

**Espero hayan tenido un muy buen fin de año y ¡Feliz iKissaversary! XD**


End file.
